Generally, a vacuum extractor to be used when a fetus is delivered from a mother's body by vacuum-assisted delivery has a vacuum extractor cup to be inserted into the mother's body to extract a fetal head from in the mother's body, an extracting handle connected with the vacuum extractor cup to extract the vacuum extractor cup together with the fetal head from the mother's body, an extracting tube connected to the extracting handle to apply negative pressure to the vacuum extractor cup through a communicating path formed in an inner portion of the extracting handle, a negative pressure applying pump to generate negative pressure, and a pressure reducing valve to limit the height of negative pressure.
As the vacuum extractor cup, a metal cup or a soft cap made of silicone has been conventionally used. In recent years, in some cases, a plastic cup, polyethylene cup, or the like is employed as the vacuum extractor cup.
Moreover, a product obtained by adding improvement to the general vacuum extractor is available (see Patent Reference 1).
Patent Reference 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2008-506490